Mobile devices have become ubiquitous in today's world. Such devices can offer a wide variety of functionality in a single device, such as that traditionally provided by separate mobile phone and computing devices.
As such devices grow in capability and complexity, it can become increasingly more difficult to quickly invoke particular functionality. Further, it can be difficult to access traditional interfaces to the device when the device is carried in a pocket or bag.
At the same time, mobile devices are becoming increasingly more audible. A variety of audio ring tones, alerts, music, and the like are commonplace for such devices.
However, there are times when silence is desired. For example, during a meeting or other event, it may be inappropriate to allow the device to emit audio output.
Traditionally, a user can set the device to a silent or vibrate mode. While such an approach is useful, there is still room for improvement.